


Mistake

by Ocean_Wave



Series: ML Angst Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #ml angst week, ANGST ANGST AAAANGST, Akumatized Ladybug, Gen, Identity Reveal, One-Shot, You've been warned, welcome to the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Wave/pseuds/Ocean_Wave
Summary: Day one of Miraculous Angst Week: Mistakes/Aftermath





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Miraculous Angst Week, day one. Today’s prompt is mistakes/aftermath. I hope you enjoy!  
> p.s. I’m not sure about Miss Fortune’s pronunciation. Tell me if I’m wrong.  
> EDIT: Hey new and old readers, if you see this message, then be aware that I went back and edited a major part of the fic. It shouldn't make huge differences in the story but you can go ahead and reread it if you want. If there were _still_ mistakes, I'll be happy if you mention to me in the comments :D

“Miss Fortune, I’m Hawk Moth,” spoke Hawk Moth with an evil grin. “Your soft heart shouldn’t have been broken like that.”

“Yes…” answered a lonely girl from inside her room.

“I grant you powers you can never imagine, in return you must bring me Chat Noir’s Miraculous. And then… you would have to hand me yours,” said Hawk Moth.

The girl hesitated for a few seconds but eventually, she gave up and muttered, “With pleasure Hawk Moth…”

Hawk Moth laughed devilishly and watched as dark smokes engulfed the girl.

Back in the girl’s room, a small, ladybug shaped creature watched in horror as her best friend transformed to an evil monster.

* * *

 

Adrien Agreste was very tired when he got home.

It wasn’t because of the early photoshoot he had that morning or the pop quiz Mm. Bustier had taken that day. In fact, it wasn’t related to his school at all. Almost not, at least.

He set his bag at his chair and flopped on his bed. Seconds later, his kwami, Plagg flew out of the bag and let out a content sigh as he stretched.

He eyed the boy on the bed and said, “Some Camembert would do me some good you know.” The only response that came from Adrien was an unhappy grunt. At that, Plagg sighed and flew over to him. He started poking his head as he said, “You’re way softy for your own good.”

“I’m no softy,” grunted Adrien.

“Yes you are. I’m not the one who’s down just because he was too oblivious to see one of his friends had a huge crush on him,” said Plagg with a roll of eyes.

Adrien opened his eyes and gazed at the kwami who was sitting on his head. “It’s not as simple as that. Marinette… she’s wonderful but-”

“Not as wonderful as Ladybug? You serious?” said Plagg nonchalantly.

“Well, yeah. I mean, no! I mean… she’s kind and caring and sweet and very talented but… I already love Ladybug. I do like Marinette just… not as much as Ladybug,” explained Adrien with closed eyes. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he groaned and said, “But I just can’t forget the expression on her face. The hurt, the sadness, the disappointment… she looked… looked…”

“Heartbroken?” Plagg offered.

“Exactly!” exclaimed Adrien. “I just… wish things were different.” With that, he rolled to his side and closed his eyes. Plagg flew away and looked at the boy before he let out a sigh and flew to Adrien’s closet where he kept the Camembert.

Thirty minutes later, Plagg was sitting comfortably on the coach as he ate his cheese and switched between TV channels without a care about his sleeping friend. He was simply going from a channel to another when suddenly he noticed the flash news on a random channel. He quickly went back and watched with wide eyes as the reporter talked about the new villain. After few seconds of watching it, Plagg shot up from the coach and sped towards the sleeping Adrien. Even the lazy and careless cat kwami couldn’t _not_ care about this.

“Adrien, Adrien, wake up!” said Plagg as he tugged on his hair.

Adrien woke up with a groan. “What’s wrong Plagg?” he asked groggily.

“There’s an Akuma on the loose,” he answered as he kept tugging on his hair.

Upon hearing that, Adrien cracked an eye open and looked at him. “And since when do you care?”

“Since this particular Akuma could be the one and only Ladybug,” he answered with a hard glare.

That made Adrien sit up straight and look at the TV with wide eyes. Indeed, the new akumatized victim looked a lot like Ladybug. Especially with her hair style, eye color, her suit…

‘ _Oh no…_ ’ Adrien thought with horror.

The Akuma on the TV looked at the camera with an evil smirk and spoke, “Hello pathetic people of Paris. You can scream all you want about your ex-superhero but I couldn’t care less about you pismires. The only thing I want is Chat Noir. I know you’re watching this wherever you are Chat, you’d better get in here before anything _unfortunate_ happens. Oh, and don’t forget a little thing for me; you’ll get Adrien Agreste here or I’ll make sure there’s no Paris in the near future!” She laughed evilly and looked back at the camera with so much hatred and coldness in her eyes. “Tick Tock kitty! I’m not as patient as I appear to be. You have until sunset, so hurry up!”

“Ladybug…” Adrien whispered in disbelief.

“Yeah, kid. That’s her. You’d better hurry up,” said Plagg as he watched Adrien.

“But…but… how can I-”

“Chat Noir!” said a voice from Adrien’s window. His head immediately snapped in the voices direction only to find a small ladybug shaped… creature?

“A… kwami?” whispered Adrien.

“Tikki!” A black blur passed Adrien before he had the time to react. Plagg hugged the red kwami as soon as he got to her.

The red kwami giggled and hugged him back for a few seconds before she pulled away and flew to Adrien. “Adrien, I need your help right now!” she said urgently.

“Y-you’re Ladybug’s kwami, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yes I am, and my name is Tikki,” she said with a sad smile.

“Ladybug’s kwami…” said Adrien with furrowed eyebrows. “So… that akuma really _was_ Ladybug?”

“Yes Adrien and you must hurry. She’s in danger,” said Tikki with worry.

“But… how am I gonna defeat her?” asked Adrien. Tikki looked at him with determination before she started her speech…

* * *

 

“Well, hello there, my Lady,” said Chat Noir with his usual grin.

Miss Fortune’s head snapped in his direction as soon as he spoke. She sneered at his sight and said, “Look who’s here. The lonely superhero. What are you going to do now, kitty?”

Chat’s cheery expression faltered in a blink of an eye and he looked at her with worry. “Ladybug, don’t do this. You’re better than this,” he said gently.

She laughed and looked at him with coldness. “ _Ladybug_ might be a goody two shoes but I, Miss Fortune will make sure her name will be lost forever. Now tell me, did you do the little favor I asked you?” she said.

This time, Chat downright glared at her and answered, “I’m afraid not Ladybug.”

“DON’T CALL ME LADYBUG! MY NAME IS MISS FORTUNE!” she screamed. “And how _dare you_ not listen to me. I’ll make you and the whole city pay for it.”

She growled angrily and looked at him with a furry he had never seen before. Suddenly she pounced on him and looked at him with coldness, anger and… hatred…

“Tell. Me. Where. He. IS!” she screamed in his face.

Instead of an answer, he glared back at her and said, “Tikki, now!” Miss Fortune looked at him with confusion but was taken back by surprised when the little kwami flew from Chat’s hair and entered her earrings. Miss Fortune gasped and became immobile as soon as the little kwami disappeared. A few seconds later, she fell back on the ground as she started shivering and a black butterfly flew out of her earrings.

Chat didn’t hesitate and clapped his hands around the corrupted butterfly. He grinned as he felt the akuma flatter in his palms but his happiness didn’t last long when he heard a whimper behind him. He quickly turned back and tried put on his goofiest smile…

…only to be met by Marinette.

His smile froze on his face and he felt something heavy dropped in his stomach. His mind was running at a very fast speed as he tried to digest the scene in front of him. Little by little, pieces fell into place and he couldn’t help but feel his body start to tremble.

“M-Marinette…” he said under his breath but it was enough to draw her attention to him.

Marinette raised her head but her eyes went wide as she finally understood the look on his face. His unbelieving eyes…

He knew…

“C-Chat! I-I’m so sorry! I-I…” she stuttered helplessly.

“No,” he whispered.

“What?” Marinette’s head snapped up and she watched her partner as a new feeling started forming in his eyes.

“Y-you need to know,” he said slowly.

“Know wha-” Marinette’s mouth was shut as soon as she saw the blinding light. On instinct, she squeaked and squeezed her eyes shut. “Chat… no. Don’t make the mistake I did,” she said with her closed eyes.

“Marinette, open your eyes. You have to know. I can’t live with the horrible mistake I did if you don’t,” he said with a pleading voice. A few seconds later, Marinette felt the back of a pair of bare, soft hands touch hers as the owner of them pleaded her to peel her hands off of her face. After hearing his tone for a few seconds, she showed no resistance anymore and slowly opened her eyes.

The first sight she saw was the soft eyes that were a beautiful shade of green. The same eyes she spent so much time fantasizing about. The ones that had looked at her with worry and guilt earlier in the day. The eyes she had fell in love with since that faithful day under the umbrella…

The next thing she noticed was his face. His soft smile, the small crease in his brow, his soft and beautiful hair…

“A-Adrien?” she whimpered.

He smiled softly and answered, “Yes, it’s me Marinette. I… I’m sorry for what I did earlier. It-it wasn’t true! I-I love you!”

Marinette felt her heart stop for a few seconds before it started beating very fast but she pushed the feeling to the back of her mind and instead frowned and the boy in front of her.

“No you don’t Adrien. Don’t lie to yourself,” she said.

“But-”

Marinette’s frowned deepened as she pushed her body off the ground and untangled her hands from Adrien’s. “No Adrien. Don’t you see? You love Ladybug, not Marinette. You never even allowed yourself to notice Marinette,” she said.

“That’s not true. Of course I noticed you! I liked you as Marinette,” he said with sadness.

“No, you didn’t. You just noticed me today didn’t you? If you had paid attention to me, you would have seen my crush on you. Then maybe you wouldn’t have been so shocked when I told you I liked you. I bet you just noticed the girl who sat behind you in school after you found out about my feelings, didn’t you Adrien?” she said with sadness clear in her voice.

Adrien’s mouth opened to answer her when the truth of her words finally sank in. He realized that all she said was true. He remembered when she had confesses to him and how he had thought he was just having a weird dream. Or how only after her confession he started to think about her…

He couldn’t help but lower his head with an expression of guilt and sorrow. Marinette smiled a bittersweet smile and muttered, “That’s what I thought.” With that, she started walking away from him.

“Wait, Marin-”

“I can’t. Adrien, I… just can’t. Not now…” she said with teary eyes as she uttered a few words under her breath and transformed again. Adrien didn’t understand when she cleaned the akuma as fast as she could because he just couldn’t feel anything around him. Numb. That’s how he felt. He had messed up really bad…

 The next thing he understood was Ladybug detransforming as she started to walk away from him. Adrien lowered his head once again and turned away from her. He couldn’t bear the sight of her like this. Disappointed in him, heartbroken…

It was just at that moment that he realized a very big part of his heart was gone with her. And she clearly didn’t want it…

What had he done?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Come and support me at my _[Tumblr](https://ocean-wave-8.tumblr.com)_ :)


End file.
